bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sebbie95
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Kidō page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 08:26, February 20, 2010 10 rings in Tosen's Bankai While it initially appears that there are only 9 (http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/146/07/), there are 10 of them when Zaraki is surrounded (http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/146/08/). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 9 rings Did you check my youtube link? If not, give me the movie you watched please. Sebas First he gave you the link right above. We do not go by YouTube to verify anything dealing with anime on this site, there are actual sites dedicated for anime. As well Manga is the bases of all information first and foremost for this site. There is no debate here there are 10 rings.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes there is, You get your information from the anime itself right? In the anime, it shows 9 rings. Anime is movies, so check the movies on whatever site or anime publisher you use, but there are 9 rings. :I do not know why you are talking about movies. Tōsen does not appear in any of the Bleach movies, let alone use his Bankai in one of them. The information comes from the manga, and I have already given you the link to the exact page of the manga which shows that there are 10 rings. But here it is again: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/146/08/). There are 10. As Salubri said (and you seem to have missed), the manga is the basis of all information we use on the wiki, not the anime, and certainly not movies. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) No, I didn't mean the Bleach movies, but episodes, sorry about that. Alright, in the manga it's ten. But Tosen shows in the anime that there are 9, and why would there be 10 rings, when a power of his resureccion is the Nine Aspects? :See the Bleach Wiki:Anime Policy. It sets out that when there is a conflict between the anime and manga, we use the manga version, as it was written/drawn by the original author and is fully under his control, whereas the anime is made by a separate company and does a lot of things the way it feels like. And as for the Nine Aspects technique, it is not unreasonable for somebody to have an attack that involves 9 things and another than involves 10. What you are suggesting is speculation, and we do not allow speculation on the articles. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Garganta Episode 121. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Garganta Does anyone know in which episode the incarnation for Garganta is revealed? :Episode 143. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC)